The Life of a Cold Outlaw
by Hot Ice Hilda
Summary: The life story of Hot Ice Hilda as you have never seen, or knew it before
1. Default Chapter

The Beginning-Chapter One  
  
It was a cold day, not like the other cold days on this planet, no, it was much colder. Amongst this coolness there was a heat; a heat so intense ice would melt by the slightest touch. On this cold yet warm day, a little girl was born to two outlaws. This little girl was given the name Hilda. Her outlaw name would be Hot Ice Hilda after her parents' outlaw names of Cold Ice and Heat Agony. And so the life of the great Hot Ice Hilda begins..  
  
"She's beautiful isn't she?" says Hilda's mother with a smile. "Yes. She's a beautiful girl just like her mother" her father says with a smile himself. "Our little girl", said her mother happily, "our little Hot Ice Hilda. Do you think she'll have what it takes to be an outlaw?" "Of course, after all she is our daughter", said her father with a laugh. Her mother laughed as well and said, "Yes, I suppose your right".  
  
With those few sentences spoken her outlaw life was determined; she was to be the greatest outlaw anybody had ever seen. Her life was lived as a normal little girl until the age of five. When she was five, things changed, and fast.  
  
"I wish I could go with you on this bounty hunt, but someone has to stay with Hilda", said her mother sadly. "Yes I know. At least I know my little Hot Ice will be taken care of. Hilda come here. I want to speak with you before I go", said her father in a bit of a serious tone. "Alright dad", said the future outlaw following her father outside. "Hilda, let's go for a walk. You remember the forest I always took you to right?" her father said. "Yes father. I love that forest. It's always so calm and quiet and yet it feels so dangerous" Hilda said in an almost intellectual tone.  
  
The two walk into the forest. In the middle of the forest are two tree stumps sitting alone. Her father had cut the trees when Hilda was born so that they could have a quiet place to come to and talk. One stump was slightly higher than the other was. Hilda's father sat on the higher stump and motioned for her to sit on the other one.  
  
"Hilda I want you to promise me something" said her father in a worried tone. "Promise you what?" said Hilda questionably. "I want you to promise to become the greatest outlaw ever in the history of outlaws. I want you to become stronger and greater than your mother and I put together" her father said. "That'll be hard, but for you dad I promise" Hilda replied with a smile. "Thanks Hilda. Oh, and another thing. I want you to take this dagger to start you off" "Thanks dad" Hilda says as she takes the dagger. "This dagger Hilda, is passed down from generation to generation to generation. It is normally passed down to a son but unfortunately your mother and I weren't blessed with one. I have no other choice but to pass it down to you to keep the tradition going"  
  
They sit not saying a word. With that the dagger is passed down to a girl, Hilda. In the battle with the bounty her father was killed. A few weeks later her mother went after the same bounty and was, too, killed. Within those few weeks, Hot Ice Hilda lost her only family and was left alone in the cold, cruel world of an outlaw. 


	2. The Truth of the First Kill

The Truth of the First Kill-Chapter Two  
  
She was a lost little girl and only at age five. She didn't know where to go or who to turn to. So she turned to the only other person she trusted, Professor Osmand. The professor was well known throughout the galaxy and had been a friend of her parents for quite some time. However, going to the professor wasn't the best thing for Hilda to do as she soon found out.  
  
"Professor! Professor! I'm back!" shouted the ambitious little Hilda "Great! What did you find out?" said the stern professor "He had a strange looking machine. He and some other guys were talking about putting you out of business and making sure you couldn't have a business again" "Thanks Hilda, you can rest now" "Alright professor"  
  
It was this way for about six years. She was told to spy, steal, and ruin inventions that could possibly put the professor out of business. She didn't know that what she was doing was wrong. She only thought she was playing and helping a family friend.  
  
"So what did you find out Hilda?" "They built a really strong machine, it looks powerful." "Hilda, why don't you go back there and play around a bit?" "Alright"  
  
What happened next is almost obvious. Hilda went back to the place and "played around". She wound up breaking the machine, which was exactly what the professor wanted. One day he made Hilda a deal. This was awhile after Hilda lost her eye. How she lost her eye is still unknown.  
  
"Hilda! Come here a minute would you?" "Alright" said Hilda as she walked into the professors laboratory "What is it professor?" "I'm real sorry about your eye, really I am" "It's alright, really it is" "What if I told you I could make it better?" "Better?" "Yes. If you let me put this little device in your eye then I promise you, this will get better" "Really? You promise?" "Yes I do Hilda, I promise"  
  
With that, the device was put in her eye. Who would've thought, at that time, one little device would cause so much trouble? Approximately a year later, none other than Hilda figured out his true identity herself.  
  
"Hilda, you're getting very smart" "Whatever" "Do me a favor would you?" "I don't feel like it" "Damn you blasted outlaw! You best do as I say before I do what I did to your grandparents and father in the battle of Laredo* to you!" *Note: The battle of Laredo was a battle between outlaws and hunters "What? You were responsible for killing my grandparents and injuring my father? You did all of that?! Blast you professor!" "You see Hilda, I stay on the good side of both hunters and outlaws that way I don't get killed. How do I do that you ask? Simple, I just change masks you might say" "Blast you professor! We'll see where you go when you die!" In an angry tone, Hilda pulls out the dagger that her father had given her when she was five. "Ha! Do you honestly think you can beat me with that little dagger?!" the professor says with a laugh.  
  
Hilda ran with much fury. She had much more speed than the professor and stabbed him twenty eight times before she was satisfied with her kill out of revenge. Hilda took the dagger from his body and he fell to the ground dead.  
  
"I will keep my promise to my father. I will become the greatest outlaw ever! My reign begins now!"  
  
With that first kill out of revenge, her true outlaw life began. Whether other hunters, outlaws, or anyone else knew it or not, it began. 


End file.
